To Do
Welcome! There are plenty of things to do on this site so do overcome any natural hesitation you might have and please contribute. The key is to realize that you do not need to come to the site with a complete, perfect article, although that would be good. Small, and hopefully regular, activity is excellent. If you can come regularly for half an hour and copy 4 pages from Wikepedia, take out a few unnecessary links, correct a bit of grammar, link 5 references to their full text, etc., you have given this world a great gift. This is very important because progress can be made only if there are thousands of us doing it. If 2,000 of us donate half an hour a day thats 500 hours work done a day, 8,000 bits of new information added, 10,000 references etc. Its only with the scaling up of collaborative effort that this project becomes feasible. In the early stages it is worth concentrating on turning red links blue '' by cutting and pasting and importing material from other appropriate sites, always remembering that they must be copyright free or you must cite them. Obviously Wikipedia is a good source of material but other sites can be used as well such as ''Access to Insight http://www.accesstoinsight.org/canon/index.html and Tipitaka.tk http://web.ukonline.co.uk/theravada/tipilist.htm or in page Buddhist Websites here . Remember to try and keep them to our standard style and put separate passages onto separate sub pages. For instructions see the how to copy text and images from Wikipedia help page. = Things To Do = Sutta Headers Sutta headers need to be added for every Sutta, as someone suggested. I've already started on some Suttas for the Samyutta Nikaya and Digha Nikaya For example the Brahmajala Sutta has a header like this: Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Digha Nikaya >> Silakkhandha-vagga >> 1.1: Brahmajala Sutta (DN 1) The Nama Sutta like this: Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sagatha-Vagga >> Devata-samyutta >> 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature This needs to be done for every Sutta for better navigation and knowing where in the Tipitaka a Sutta is--ItsTheSage 00:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Proof Reading & Editing Many texts have been copy/pasted as it is after scanning & conversion to text(OCR). This has resulted in many texts having extraneous items i.e original page numbers, footnotes, mis-spellings, errors etc. These need to be weeded out from texts as in : * Dhammasangani : Entire text * Yamaka : Wherever indicated * Apadana : Wherever indicated Adding Explanations for Readability The headers of some texts need to be provided with a brief explanations to give an insight to its contents, as in : *Jataka : Main Page Missing Books The following books of Khuddaka Nikaya (Translation in English) are still not available yet : *Niddesa *Petakopadesa(Only faded pdf version available) *Kathavatthu : Only pdf version available. The book needs to be digitized/typed. Current areas requiring a cut and paste are Generally speaking all the red links in any of the articles might be found in other Tipitaka's sites and can be copied across with citations. You can start from the Passages in Need which can be found on Main Page. * However if you have original material (a translation or an article on significance of any passage) please cut and paste it to an appropriate page. *If you want to contribute to a passage that does not exist yet, feel free to add it to the existing structure and develop a structure of supporting pages around it that you feel are relevant. * If you feel a page could be improved then please do edit it. This is a collaborative editing project!! just because its written down doesn't mean it can't be improved upon. Those with editing experience are most welcome to keep our contributions to a high standard. *Try to use the discussion pages as much as the subject pages as a great deal of the potential value of the site will be through collaborative discussion. *If you are reliable and would like to join the backup team for this site please volunteer on the Management Team page. See Also * Wikipitaka:Contributing to Wikipitaka Category:Buddhist websites